Recent developments in wearable devices such as, for example, the GOOGLE GLASS, IWATCH models, FITBIT wrist bands and the like, have enabled new types of pervasive and personalized services in healthcare, fitness, and training. Combining these wearable devices with three-dimensional (3D) graphics engines, social networking and crowd sourcing platforms, mobile apps and games may contribute towards the emerging trend of real-world activities in 3D virtual worlds and create rich 3D augmented/virtual reality content that may be shared among users of the mobile apps and games. In addition to the content required for the application itself, additional on-line help support content such as tutorials, therapies, recipes, coaching instructions, and warning messages may also be created and delivered together with applications or offered as services to the users.
Some rich 3D content may be used as live coaching tutorials for education, healthcare, fitness, and entertainment purposes. For example, a mobile app or game may support a wearable or bike mounted camera with location and orientation sensors, a microphone for voice activated commands, a wrist band for temperature and heart rate monitoring. In addition, the mobile app or game may detect, recognize and project real-world sensor data to create an avatar in a 3D graphics engine with gesture recognition sensors (e.g., MICROSOFT KINECT, SOFTKINECT Camera, LEAP MOTION Controller and the like). While these new technologies may create much richer content, the technologies may also introduce more complexity for supporting live users in real-time with minimal or no manual intervention.
This rich content may be created using web content and 3D animation recording tools, which may involve multiple manual steps in content design, development, editing, and publishing. The published content may be consumed by users through advertising, search, delivery, and display services.